robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
General Grievous
General Grievous is a vicious cyborg from the Star Wars prequels, known for his four-lightsaber style of fighting and habit of taking the lightsabers of Jedi he has killed as his own. He has few remaining organic parts, bar his brain, eyes, lungs and heart. Grievous was once a Kaleesh general by the name of Qymaen jai Sheelal. While at war with a rival planet, Huk, he boarded a shuttle to travel to another battle, unaware that a bomb had been planted onboard by Count Dooku. He was horribly wounded in the shuttle's explosion and crash, reconstructed under Dooku's orders and joined the Separatists, now going under the name of General Grievous. He first made himself known in the Clone Wars when he took on five Jedi led by Ki-Adi Mundi and Shaak-Ti, and easily held his own, at the battle of Hypori. While being trained in the Jedi arts by Count Dooku, Grievous caused no end of trouble for the Jedi and Republic during the war, killing off numerous Jedi, which led to Anakin Skywalker being made a Jedi Knight without having to undertake the trials. Later, Darth Sidious tasked Grievous with a special mission: Storming Coruscant and kidnapping Chancellor Palpatine, who unbeknownst to Grievous was actually Sidious. Grievous succeeded in his endeavour, organising enough of a distraction to keep the Jedi busy while he took on the few who dared to get in the way. He was badly damaged in the last moments however by Mace Windu, who administered a Force Crush to Grievous' torso, leaving him with a hacking asthmatic cough as he returned to his flagship, the Invisible Hand. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were immediately notified of the situation, and they entered the Invisible Hand to rescue the Chancellor. They succeeded and managed to kill Dooku, but the ship was damaged in the ensuing battles. Grievous made his escape however and retreated to Utapau, where he, his battle droids and Magnaguards subjugated the people with ease. Obi-Wan traced Grievous to Utapau and set about trying to bring him down with a squad of clones. Eventually, Obi-Wan duelled against Grievous, managing to slice off two of his four arms and open his torso armour. Grabbing a stray blaster, Obi-Wan fired five shots into Grievous' exposed organ sac, which immediately burst into flame. Burning alive from the inside, Grievous was no more, and his remains were later retrieved by the battle droids. Abilities *'Droid Command '- Grievous is implanted with a tranciever so that he can issue commands to whole squads of droids with a single radio signal. *'Multidexterous Limbs '- Grievous's arms and legs are extremely flexible and he can use any of them for walking, crawling, climbing and fighting. *'Lightsaber Skills '- Though he is neither Jedi nor Sith, Grievous possesses unparalleled skills in lightsaber combat. His unique cybernetic body allows him to fight with four lightsabers at once, which he can grasp with his hands and feet. He possesses maneauvers that no organic could ever imitate, such as spinning his hands rapidly so that his swords will shred through anything and deflect any blaster fire, and even rotating his upper body 360 degrees at high speed. These skills and his keen military knowledge make General Grievous a formidable foe. Though many of the Jedi have fallen to him, there's one advantage they have over Grievous: the Force. Category:Cyborgs Category:War Machines Category:Star Wars Category:Alien Cyborgs Category:TV Cyborgs Category:Movie Cyborgs